1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing cover for a fastening device for a spaced attachment of an object to a constructional component and including a base plate having a through-opening for an anchoring element of the fastening device and a circumferential web projecting from the base plate and forming therewith a receiving space for receiving, at least partially, a spacing element of the fastening device. The present invention also relates to the fastening device with a sealing cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Constructional components such as e.g., support outer walls of buildings are provided, on many occasions for an adequate thermal isolation, with a thermal insulating facing with a non-load bearing layer, formed, e.g., of polysterene. For protection from weather influences such as humidity, the outer surface of the facing is provided with a protective layer, e.g., with an outer rendering. Such façades, which have a thermal insulating facing glued thereto, are sometimes called thermal insulation composite system-façades. In addition, there are bracket-mounted façade systems in which the facing is secured to the constructional component in a spaced relationship thereto with an appropriate support structure so that air can circulate between the facing and the constructional component for removing the penetrated moisture. Further, thermal insulating rendering systems, transparent thermal insulation systems, or double wall masonry belong to façade systems with a no-load bearing layer. Other constructional components such as, e.g., building ceilings can also be provided with facings, e.g., in form of a suspended ceilings.
The facings themselves are often not suitable for heavy objects to be attached thereto and for absorbing the attachment forces. In order to attach heavy objects to constructional components, anchoring elements such as, e.g., threaded rods, which extend through the facings and are anchored with expansion or adhesive dowels, are used. In order to prevent, e.g., penetration of moisture in the thermal insulation of an outer wall along the anchoring element, the existing gaps are sealed, e.g., with a silicone sealing. The attachable objects are secured on the projected section of the anchoring element.
The secured object, e.g., an awning or the like, is subjected to action of wind-and-weather-dependent forces acting parallel to the constructional component.
Thereby, because of the spaced attachment of an object, considerable moment forces act on the anchoring element and means that provides for its anchoring in the constructional component. These forces lead to rocking of the anchoring element. The rocking of the anchoring element can result in damage of the outer protective layer of the facing or at least in damage of the sealing that prevents penetration of the moisture.
In order to prevent, with a spaced-from-a constructional component attachment, application of pressure to a non-load bearing layer, e.g., to the pressure-sensitive protection layer, an anchoring element, e.g., a threaded rod, which is anchored in the constructional component, is provided with a spacing element formed, e.g., of metal and having a through-opening for the anchoring element. The spacing element, which has a greater outer diameter than the anchoring element, is cut to a length corresponding to the depth of the facing or to the distance between the to-be-attached object and the constructional component, and is inserted in an opening formed in the facing in accordance with dimensions of the spacing element. The attachable object is tensioned with respect to the spacing element and thereby with respect to the upper surface of the constructional component by the anchoring element. The bearing surface of the spacing element, which abuts the constructional component, transmits thereto forces acting parallel to the surface of the constructional component.
A drawback of the above-described fastening device consists in that for a perfect functioning of the fastening device, the spacing element should be cut to a length exactly corresponding to the facing thickness and should be deburred, if needed. This requires an increased time during mounting of each object in a spaced relationship to a constructional component which is associated with a need to prepare a separate attachment point for the object. In addition, when the bearing surface of the spacing element is formed smaller than required, the time-variable compression forces, which press the spacing element against the constructional component, can cause rocking of the anchoring element, with all of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
With a thermally insulated façade, the outer diameter of the spacing element cannot be arbitrarily increased in order to provide a greater bearing surface of the spacing element for bearing against the constructional component for transmitting thereto developing compression forces. This is because at the attachment point, an undesired thermal bridge is formed.
German Publication DE 199 47 913 A1 discloses a fastening device having a sleeve-shaped spacing element and at least one load application element that is screwed into the spacing element, with the spacing element being anchored directly or indirectly, in the constructional component with an adhesive. The spacing element has, in a loaded condition of the fastening device, only a very small bearing surface that bears against the constructional component. This can cause penetration of the spacing element into the constructional component under load. This spacing element also requires cutting to an exact length and subsequent treatment.
German Utility Model DE 295 09 418 U1 discloses a fastening device for a spaced attachment of an awning holder to an outer wall of a building and provided with an external insulation. The fastening device has an anchoring element designed to be anchored in a constructional component, a first sleeve section provided with an outer thread, and a second sleeve section provided with an inner thread. Both sleeve sections have a through-opening for the anchoring element and are mounted in the facing in an opening corresponding to the dimensions of the second sleeve section. The second sleeve section has a base plate and a first circumferential web projecting from the base plate and having an inner thread. The formed receiving space is designed for at least partially receiving the second sleeve section. Both sleeve sections, which are screwed into each other, are adapted to the available, at the attachment point, thickness of the facing and the protective layer, by being rotated relative to each other.
The drawback of the above-described fastening device consists in that the sleeve sections and, in particular, the thread should have large dimension for transmitting the existing forces. Therefore, this device is characterized by high manufacturing costs which is a serious drawback, in particular, with a large number of attachment points. In addition, a large opening should be formed in the facing for insertion of the sleeve sections, which leads to formation of an undesired thermal bridge, e.g., in a thermally insulated façade.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a sealing cover for a fastening device for a spaced attachment of an object to a constructional component and a fastening device with a sealing cover, which are easily adaptable to existing site conditions, are easily mountable, and can be economically produced.
Another object of the present invention is a sealing cover and a fastening device with a sealing cover capable of transmission of large forces, with the necessary dimensions being reduced to a minimum.